1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for applying pulse waves to a human body. Specifically, this invention relates to a system for applying pulse waves particularly to the head of the human body in order to enhance and improve the activity level of the nervous system, particularly the cranial nerve of the human body. More specifically, it is an application system designed to enhance and recover the activity level of the brain by putting electrodes on both ears of the human body and applying the pulse waves between the electrodes through the human body. This invention relates to an application system which can improve and solve various malfunctions and defects relating to the cranial nerve, for example, congenital intelligence impairment (such as Down syndrome), acquired intelligence impairment (such as senile dementia and serious depression), or colorblindness, and which can also enhance and improve intellectual levels such as EQ and IQ of a physically unimpaired person.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant developed a method of improving abnormal color sensation of a human body such as anomalous trichromatism and colorblindness by using electric signals, and has achieved desirable effects. The conventional method is to put electrodes on the head of the human body, particularly on both ears, and apply a specific electric pulse signal between the pair of electrodes by means of an application control device. Specifically speaking, a user holds the pair of electrodes with his/her hands respectively and maintains the state in which the electrodes are put on the corresponding ears. The pair of electrodes is contained in pads and the electrode surfaces are covered with sponges soaked in a solution. In other words, the pair of electrodes contacts the user's ears through the sponges. Therefore, an electric signal is applied between both ears.
The applicant discovered from many years of study that application of specific electric signals to the head of the human body can improve abnormal color sensation such as anomalous trichromatism and colorblindness and metabolic disorders such as allergies.
In recent years, for example, senile dementia has become a significant social issue, but curative medicines for senile dementia are limited in their effects. It can be considered that symptoms such as the colorblindness and the senile dementia are attributed to occurrences of dysfunction in the functioning of the central nervous system such as the brain, or impairment of such functioning or an insufficient state of the functioning.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an application system for a human body, which can enhance, improve or ameliorate the comprehensive activity level of the cranial nerve and the central nervous system. Another object of the present invention is to provide an application system for the human body, which can improve abnormal color sensation and also improve and solve senile dementia and congenital intelligence impairment. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an application system for the human body, which can enhance the mental activity level and the intellectual level, such as EQ and IQ, of a physically unimpaired person.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system which achieves activation of the entire nervous system of the human body, and further to provide an application system which activates the motor nerve to enhance athletic ability.